


Much Needed Freak Like Me

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, Gyms, Hints of heterosexual sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Man, Sexually Curious Male Character, Shower Sex, Supervillain Sex, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: Killer Moth decides to date Kitten's new boyfriend, Fang, behind her back.





	Much Needed Freak Like Me

**A Much Needed Freak Like Me**

 

_Killer Moth decides to date Kitten's new boyfriend_ , _Fang, behind her back._

 

Kitten entered her home, holding the hand of her latest boyfriend, whom she has been dating for two weeks. She had her boyfriend, Fang, sit on the couch as she yelled for dad to up to her. 

 

"What?” Killer Moth said trying to hide most of his anger as he left his basement. 

 

"You have to meet my new boyfriend, Fang."-Kitten said as she grabbed her father's arm and pulled him over to the couch to his slight protest. Killer had his arms crossed as Kitten pulled an invisible white sheet off of Fang. "Tada~ what do you think? Gorgeous, isn't he?" Kitten said as took her seat next to the nervous young man with a giant spider for a head. Kitten had a slight smirk as she held on to Fang's arm, staring at her father who was completely silent. "Say something dad, you’re making him nervous." 

 

"...He's....per-ahem he's decent. How did you two meet?" Killer Moth said as he looked at Fang in particular. 

 

"Weellll-"

 

"I want to hear it from him." Killer Moth said as he got in Fang's nervous face.

 

"Uh well, sir, I was uhh buying a something from a store-"-Fang said as he sat up straight. 

 

"He was stealing a from a jewelry store."-Kitten corrected. 

 

"Uhh, I can ex-" 

 

"You don't say. Go on."-Killer Moth said as he stood up slightly. 

 

"Uhh well after that I returned to school, and stashed the gems in my locker but as I was closing it I ran into your beautiful daughter. She said ‘I look weird in a good way’ and said she wanted to date me and if I said no she would tell the cops where I lived." 

 

"It was love at first sight."-Kitten purred out. 

 

"I see well then, Kitten will you give us a minute alone."-Killer Moth said standing up right and glancing over to his daughter. 

 

"Alright if you promise not to chase this one away. Good men are hard to fine." 

 

"I promise dear, now." Killer Moth motioned Kitten to leave with a tilt of his head. She looked at Fang then left to go upstairs.  When she was upstairs Killer Moth took her seat. "To your room, Kitten."

 

"HMPH!"-Kitten huffed put before the sound of a door closing was heard. 

 

"So, Fang, what kind of grades do you get?" 

 

"Mostly C's sir." 

 

"Play any sports?" 

 

"Not allowed to." 

 

"That's a shame. Well do you like sports?" 

 

"Baseball and tennis." 

 

"Well you sound like a good kid." 

 

"Thank you, sir." 

 

"Do you like Kitten?" 

 

"Yeah she's very pretty and she does dig me." 

 

"I can see why, you're a handsome fellow. Have any questions for me?" 

 

"Uhhh...I guess uhh Kitten never talks about her mom..."

 

"We had a falling out when Kitten was a young teen. She wasn't the best mother or wife, so I kicked her out. Haven't seen her since." 

 

"Oh, uhh sorry to hear it." 

 

"Don't be our lives are better without her." 

 

"...well that's nice to hear...you have a nice house...what do you do?" 

 

"Rob banks with mutated moths and occasionally smaller stores then hit the pawn shop." 

 

"Oh..."

 

"Thought I'd have a regular job?" 

 

"Kinda..." 

 

"I wish that was true but I'm a bit off putting, though I could find you a job but it's not the most honest of work and can be at times perilous, also do you know of the Teen Titians." 

 

"I’ve heard of them but I've never met them." 

 

"Really? You must be good then." 

 

"I haven't robbed that many stores only like three I still live with my parents. But I have a feeling they'll kick me out soon. They’ve been fighting a lot over me." 

 

"Are they you know?" 

 

"No, they're normal...mostly. I was part of a science enhancement experiment, so they got paid for letting scientists do this to me. Well I'm not sure if they meant to but I don't really care..."

 

"Not gonna dedicate your life to revenge?" 

 

"What's the point? I'll never find them besides I really don't want to see those people ever again." 

 

"Hm well are you staying for dinner?" 

 

"I wasn't really uhh sure if you will let me."

 

"I don't see why not....so have you ever experimented with other people or better yet ever wanted to?" 

 

"Yes, I have wanted to sir but it's not like I can just ask someone."

 

"I can understand."

 

“...may I ask you something, sir?"

 

"Shoot."

 

"Are you interested?"

 

"...yes...are you?"

 

“...kinda." 

 

"Well this can be out little secret."

 

"Yeah..."

 

"So, what do you eat?"

 

"Oh, uh normal stuff hamburgers, spaghetti, cereal...sometimes have a small craving for bug but it's just a minor side effect..."

 

"You don't mind if I order a pizza?" 

 

"Uhh no, so may I ask what you were doing down there."

 

"I'll show you." Killer Moth got up and walked to the basement door with Fang right behind him. The two went down the stairway and Fang looked around at the large glass cages. 

 

"What are those?" 

 

"Mutant moths, I plan to unleash them upon the town until they name me the sole ruler of it." 

 

"Right on uh sir." Killer Moth stopped, turned around and grabbed Fang's human body, pulling him closer. Killer Moth looked into Fang's six eyes. "Uh-"

 

"Don't talk." Killer Moth gripped Fang's shoulders and roughly kissed him, making the old teen jump in his skin. After a second, Fang's hands went around the buffer male's waist.

 

The two slowly pulled away with Fang taking back his arms, blushing with his head tilted down. 

 

"How was that?" Killer Moth 

 

"Nice…sir." 

 

"You can be honest." 

 

"I am." 

 

"Good, so what are your plans with Kitten?" 

 

"We're going on a date this Friday." 

 

"What about Sunday?" 

 

"...nothing..." 

 

"I'll take you to the gym I go to, they don’t ask questions and it's very _diverse_." 

 

"Why a gym?" 

 

"Because, I've heard of supporters of people like us and they'll always looking for new members but they have to pass a test. They also pay and sometimes help when there are run-ins with the law." Killer Moth stated as he started to go up the stairs to the living room.

 

"Really?" 

 

"Yes, though you have to impress them first not just get their attention. I'll help with training you." 

 

"Thank you. May I ask why?" 

 

"You've made a very good impression, and since I know my daughter can be a bit of a handful at times. Speaking of which, I still want you date her. For now." Killer Moth said as he had his hand on the handle. Fang nodded and the two entered the living room, to see Kitten holding a pizza in her hands. "You got pizza?"

 

"Yeah duh I was hungry and you were talking for-like-ever." -Kitten says as she walks towards the kitchen, in her pink pajamas. 

 

Fang sat at home, in his room, the basement, playing his music to drown out the yells of his parents, he looked forward to his gym date with Killer Moth, as he seems far less annoying than Kitten. Though Kitten had her ups, as she actually liked him and wasn't afraid to show it regardless if they were alone or not. 

 

Fang wondered if he should pick between the two, after weighing the pros and cons, which basically overlapped each other. 

 

Kitten being hot and completely into him, to the point of bragging about it in public, a few pluses. However, she did blackmail him and can leak his address to the cops, on top of that she can be petty and always wants things from him, a number of cons there. 

 

Killer Moth being her father is definitely strange but he seems to understand exactly what's he's going through, has offered to help him out with life and on top of that, Fang, himself was curious to know what it was like to be with another man. However, Killer Moth is very aggressive in his approach and doesn't seem like someone who likes being told no, like his daughter. 

 

Fang settled on keeping them both as long as he could, he's never gotten so much love so quick and so genuine. After that hour of battling with himself, Fang did his homework the best he could, looking forward to both of his dates. 

 

Kitten sat on the couch with her father, whom she stopped from going down to his lab/basement. 

 

"So, what did you think of Fang? He must've made a good impression as he stayed for dinner." 

 

"Can't believe you got glutton free." 

 

"Glutton like would go straight to my hips as they did to yours." Kitten snickers lightly.

 

"Mind your manners young lady." 

 

"Anyway, about Fang~?" 

 

"What about him? He seemed like a fine young man." 

 

"So, I can still date him? Please~?" 

 

"Yes, you may." 

 

"Thank you, daddy, you should probably get to know him, since he's... ya know a freak...and you're...not much better."

 

"Have any suggestions?" Killer Moth says with some sarcasm, raising am nonexistent eyebrow.

 

"Well could take him out to dinner, or the movies or-"

 

"You want me to date your boyfriend?" Killer Moth mocks Kitten by making his question sound genuine.

 

"Ew, gross no, he's mine, I want you to get to know him especially since you're so hard to please." 

 

" _I'm hard to please_? Ugh fine whatever, what if I were to take him to a gym I go to?" 

 

"Since when do you get out of the house?" 

 

"I have a life, Kitten." 

 

"Sure...but sure that'll work." 

 

Fang went to the movies with Kitten, having the entire theater to themselves as Fang scared everyone away and those who were brave enough to stick it out were driven off by Kitten's loud obnoxiousness. However, once they were alone, Kitten was mostly quiet as they observed the moving. Kitten smiled and often curled up to her man, sharing snacks and drinking their beverages.

 

After which they went to a fairly expensive tai place and had a nice dinner, where they skipped the bill. After which they drove to nice quiet place to be alone. Fang was quite content, having Kitten on his arms. 

 

"Ooo Fangy-poo this is so romantic~" Kitten purred out as she held his arm. 

 

"Anything for you baby." 

 

Fang was kissed and he kissed back, until the hour came that he had to return Kitten to her father, whom he was seeing next.

 

After an intense workout session with each other, Killer Moth and Fang went into the gym showers. Though Fang was left alone at first, Killer Moth soon joined him. 

 

Fang's eyes widened and he tilted his head back as he felt a body press against his own. He felt hands run up his bare human body, to his chest where his nipples were lightly toyed with. 

 

At first, they were just rubbed then they were pinched and lightly pulled. Fang winced at the treatment, not really liking it but too afraid to tell Killer Moth that fact.  However, he mentally cheered up as a hand went down to his organ and began stroking it. 

 

Not wanting to disappoint Killer Moth, he thought about things that typically aroused him. It took some time but his organ stood to attention, in phases. 

 

Though once his organ was half hard, the older male started stroking harder and faster. Now, Fang was moaning lightly as his organ was being pleasured. He felt Killer Moth give him light thrusts, though his organ was half as hard as his was. 

 

Fang winched as Killer Moth slipped a thick claw inside his backside. He tried to keep his voice down as it slowly went deeper and deeper. Fang grunted when it fully left his body and when it went back inside. 

 

Fang was able to relax after Killer Moth found a good rhythm, though the older male soon added another thick claw. Fang let out a shocked moan, quickly covering his mouth after wards and hoping that nobody heard it.

 

"Do you want to be found out? How much of a freak are you?" Killer Moth said at the side of Fang's head. The younger freak didn't respond, keeping his hands in front of his mouth. 

 

Killer Moth didn't say anything either, he just stroked himself to 100%. He then parted the cheeks before him and pressed his cock against it. Fang gasped as the cock pushed into him, stretching him thoroughly.

 

Killer Moth let out a light moan as he kept adding himself, only stopping when most of the cock was inside the younger villain. Killer Moth held onto Fang's waist as he started thrusting, smirking internally as Fang couldn't mute every single sound he made.

 

Whenever he felt like he was getting close, Killer Moth would pull out, giving Fang a rest. At first, Fang loved it but as pleasure replaced pain, it became an annoyance, even if Killer Moth used his fingers to pleasure his hole. 

 

The next time Killer Moth was about to pull out, Fang grabbed his arm. 

 

"Please keep going..."

 

"You’re close?"

 

"Almost..." 

 

Killer Moth's hand reached around and gripped Fang's organ. Fang sighed in bliss as Killer Moth re-inserted himself. The shorter of the two, strokes in time with his thrusts. Fang soon feels the other pressed against him. 

 

When his climax neared again, Killer Moth stayed inside and delivered a rougher pace. He lets out a short moan as he came inside his younger partner. Fang voiced a slightly louder moan when he released himself in Killer Moth's hand. 

 

The two washed up and went out for lunch, where they talk about their lives, their passions, and to a lesser degree, Kitten. 

 

Later that night, Fang is at the dinner table with Killer Moth and Kitten. Fang has a slight blush as Kitten is on his arm and Killer Moth has been subtly flirting with him. The dinner went over fine, they all talked about various things. 

 

The Fang's stay ended with all of them on the couch watching a movie. Fang sat in the middle, Killer Moth had an arm behind him, while he had an arm around Kitten. It was a weird dynamic, but Fang couldn’t complain, he liked being wanted, liked being around people who wanted to be around him and he liked how bold they are in showing their affection towards him. 

 

His next date was with Kitten, which became more heated than he expected when Kitten stated that they go to make out point. He expected the kisses and the rubs but not having his cock out or the tongue bath it would pleasurably endure. After that, it was his turn and one he was very eager and careful about. Luckily for him Kitten was very informative about his performance, telling what he should be doing to make it more pleasurable for her. 

 

 

Kitten wasn’t the only one that surprised him. He was showing after another session with Killer Moth when the man entered and set himself before him. Killer Moth knelt down in front of him. Moth opened his mouth and took the flaccid member into his mouth, being mindful of his sharp teeth.

 

Getting Fang hard took less work this time around and soon enough, Killer Moth was bobbing his head back and forth. Fang kept his hands over his mouth to muffle any sounds but he removed them when Killer Moth stood up. 

 

“Is something wrong sir?”

 

“No talking.” Killer Moth demanded sternly, slightly scaring the old teen.

 

“Yes sir.” Fang said at once, before he watched Killer Moth turn around and put his hands on wet wall. 

 

“Do what I did to you, got it?” 

 

“Yes sir.” Fang said, lowering his gaze to Killer Moth’s backside which he took a step towards. Fang touched Killer Moth, hiding his excitement as he felt around. The younger male was both nervous and curious as his hands explored Killer Moth’s form. He rubbed the firm cheeks before parting them, finding the hole within. Fang gently prodded it with his finger. While one hand was busy, Fang used the other to feel Killer Moth’s chest. The chest was large and strong, Fang loved squeezing it like it was a woman’s. Fang pushed in his finger causing Killer Moth to grunt. Worried, Fang stopped. “Sir?”

 

“I didn’t tell you to stop.” 

 

“Yes sir.” Fang pressed the finger in deeper, feeling the inner walls clench around it. Fang pushed the finger in and pulled it out, repeating the action until it became easy to do. The next thing Fang did was usher in a new finger, pushing that in. Killer Moth grunted again, hissing as Fang began scissoring his backdoor entrance. Now came the funnest part, penetration which Fang did with gusto. Killer Moth grunt loudly his clawed fingers breaking into the shower wall. 

 

Fang closed the distance between him and Killer Moth as much as he could, wrapping his arms around the older male. Fang moaned and groaned at the tightness, constantly moving his hips. He let out a hiss and squeezed Killer Moth’s chest when he came. Killer Moth hissed as well but hissed at Fang when he pulled out, scaring the exhausted male.

 

“You need more practice.” Killer Moth scolded, and Fang just nodded. “Now on your knees.” Killer Moth demanded and Fang obeyed, now face to face with the older’s half hard penis. “Open wide and mind the teeth.” 

 

“Yes-omph!” Fang’s head was held and moved per Killer Moth’s desired. The old teen’s several eyes glanced upwards at the older freak, getting stared down. 

 

Fang was suddenly brought to the base of Killer Moth’s cock on which he began to choke. He was pulled off of the length and given a chance to breathe. Killer Moth’s dick was hard and covered in saliva. Fang was hunched over panting before he sat back up, opening his mouth. During those breaks from sucking Killer Moth’s dick, he was made to stroke it as to not lose too much progress. Keep things constant he was made to do both, sucking and bobbing on the first inches while he stroked the rest. His informed efforts were rewarded by a both a mouthful and a face-full of cum. 

 

As per usual, after a through shower, the two ate together. That night they are together once more but with Kitten present. After dinner was a movie, Moth on the armrest to the left, Fang in the middle and Kitten to the right but curling up to her man. Fang was also showing his affection, by holding Kitten and being as close as he could to Killer Moth without alarming the blonde. Killer Moth also took a bold step and began scratching the top of Fang’s head, making him hiss blissfully.

 

“What was that?”-Kitten asked looking up at her boyfriend.

 

“Uhhh I’m just so grateful for being let into your family.” Fang said kissing Kitten’s neck and making her purr loudly. “I can see myself being very happy with you guys.” 

 

**The End.**

 

 


End file.
